Peristaltic pumps are utilized to move liquid through tubes. Peristaltic pumps typically include a plurality of rollers which are rotated against fluid-filled tubes to compress the tubes against a plurality of occlusions to move the fluid within the tubes. Peristaltic pumps are very susceptible to the physical difference or gap between the rollers and the occlusion. If the gap is too large, the pump does not move fluid within the tubes. If the gap is too small, the tubes are excessively compressed which requires additional torque to move the pump and which increases wear of the tubes.
Known peristaltic pumps include adjustable occlusions for each tube through which fluid is being pumped. Manual adjustment of each occlusion relative to the rollers enables the user to accommodate manufacturing variances which result in varying gap distances between the rollers and the individual occlusions. Examples of such peristaltic pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,063,060; 5,096,393; and 4,886,431.